In general, a label formed of a heat-shrinkable film subjected to printing is mounted on a beverage or seasoning bottle.
Most heat-shrinkable films which have been used in the past are transparent. However, white heat-shrinkable films are required from the viewpoint of diversification of designs. As a method of whitening a heat-shrinkable film, a method of containing an inorganic white pigment such as titanium oxide and a coating method using a white ink are proposed (for example, Patent Document 1 and 2).